Villain Izuku
How Deku/Izuku Becomes a Villain Villain Deku X Todo.jpg : Of course, due to the Anime centering around superheroes people ended up making Villain Deku. This type of fanfic usually diverges from the plot but end up following the main events that happen, even if one of the variables ( Deku ) Is different. There are many ways they have the Villain fanfics set up. #Midoriya has a quirk, to begin with ( And it is usually villainous ) #Midoriya becomes a villain during his year in UA #Midoriya meets one of the league of villains member and it escalates #Midoriya gets kidnapped and experimented, brainwashed, tortured, or manipulated #Midoriya is ultimately threatened with the lives of his loved ones #or All Might tells him that he can't be a hero Now occasionally they have fanfictions where Izuku and another is a villain with him ( Since they like to keep their ships together ) But Also, from my experience, they have Fanfiction that had Deku being the bad guy and his fanon shipmate is a hero. Then sometimes it's an x reader type of story. They also have somewhere he is a runaway, a cannibal, or even Stain's sidekick. But that is naming a few from what I have read. Credit goes to the original artists. (Don't yell at us for not putting the real artists name down, we just don't know who the original artists are. sorry!) Deku's roles and branches of villainy So now that we established his villainy lets think of the other branches of villainy. In some, he has a quirk which he is a late bloomer or other times he receives a quirk from All For One, sometimes he's an insane doctor who wishes to either cure quirks as he calls it, or wants to understand and extract quirks. There is also when he is seen more as a vigilante than a villain. And there is the one that becomes the successor for All for One. And others have him in a more of a mob or gangster kind of style, using guns and weapons and such. Stories People had recommended (you are welcomed to recommend any fanfic) "Twisted crown of villains" by RandomFanfictions on Ao3 is amazing. It's actually not really v!deku, because he's going undercover, but the betrayal feels real to everyone else and it's an awesome read, though a bit underwhelming. Pulling the wires (also on A03) by castsplosionxd and PsychoLimbo is also great, if a bit long. "All for one, all for him" by Auresalia on AO3. Not to get confused in the story but the author deliberately does not put the story in order and makes you put the story in order after you read all 33 chapters. Wouldn't recommend skipping a single chapter cause it might an intreasting or important chapter. "Mightless" By TheMysteriousBanana on wattpad.com "Bloom in Winter" by e_va on AO3 "Hero Class Civil Warfare" by Mikazuki_Nika and RogueDruid on AO3, this one is one I highly recommend. within it, the heroes can see what Izuku could have been as a villain even if he doesn't actually become one. The characters feel very authentic which makes it even better. "A Dangerous Game" and "Strike Back" by tsukithewolf on AO3 "(Un)honored: Agent Nines" and "(Un)honored: Agent Delta" by Chatartic_Chaos on AO3. "Good and Evil" by Roxas Itsuka on fanfiction.net "Call Me...Deku" by AnimeFanGirl2223 on AO3 "It's All In Your Head" by Rin-egade on wattpad.com "Maybe I Don't Need a Quirk" by CaitCosplays on Ao3